Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure Attacks
This is a list of attacks in Starbright Pretty Cure!. Attacks Cure Comet: Comet Shower! Taurus Comet Shower! Pisces Comet Shower! Aries Comet Shower! Comet Storm! Comet Storm Bright! Comet Spectrum Storm! Comet Lovely Storm! Asteroid Power Storm! Comet Saber Slash! Comet Bomber! Cure Star: Star Punch! Virgo Star Punch! Aquarius Star Punch! Leo Star Punch! Star Strike! Star Strike Bright! Star Earth Strike! Star Prayer Strike! Star Strike! Star Saber Slash! Wonder Star! Cure Milky: Milky Shock! Cancer Milky Shock! Gemini Milky Shock! Milky Thunderwave! Milky Thunderwave Bright! Milky Electric Thunderwave! Milky Pure Thunderwave! Milky Saber Slash! Milky Tornado! Cure Soleil: Soleil Shoot! Libra Soleil Shoot! Scorpio Soleil Shoot! Soleil Sunstorm! Soleil Sunstorm Bright! Soleil Fiery Sunstorm! Soleil Pride Sunstorm! Soleil Saber Slash! Soleil Inferno! Cure Selene: Selene Arrow! Capricorn Selene Arrow! Sagittarius Selene Arrow! Selene Flash! Selene Flash Bright! Selene Frozen Flash! Selene Noble Flash! Selene Saber Slash! Selene Laser! Group Attacks Southern Cross Shot (4 Cure Attack) All: Light up the sky! The power of imagination! All: Twinkle Stick! Star: Star☆Twinkle! Milky: Milky☆Twinkle! Soleil: Soleil☆Twinkle! Selene: Selene☆Twinkle! All: Make the four lights become one now! All: Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shot! English Dub All: Shining bright in the starry sky, the power of imagination! All: Activate the Twinkle Wands! Cure Star: Star☆Twinkle Power! Cure Milkia: Milkia☆Twinkle Power! Cure Soleil: Soleil☆Twinkle Power! Cure Selene: Selene☆Twinkle Power! All: The four twinkling stars uniting as one! All: Pretty Cure! Southern Cross Shooter! Starbright Saber Attack (5 Cure Attack) All: '''Light up the Sky! The Power of Imagination! '''All: '''Starbright Sabers! '''Comet: '''Comet☆Saber! '''Star: '''Star☆Saber! '''Milky: '''Milky☆Saber! '''Soleil: '''Soleil☆Saber! '''Selene: '''Selene☆Saber! '''All: '''Make the Five Lights become one now! '''All: '''Pretty Cure! Starbright Saber Attack! English Dub '''All: Shining bright in the starry sky, the power of imagination! All: Activate the Starbright Blades! Cure Comet: Comet☆Blade Set! Cure Star: Star☆Blade Set! Cure Milkia: Milkia☆Blade Set! Cure Soleil: Soleil☆Blade Set! Cure Selene: Selene☆Blade Set! All: The five twinkling stars uniting as one! All: Pretty Cure! Starbright Blade Attack! Starlight Flair Blitz (5 Cure Attack) Cure Comet:'Everyone! Prepare! '''All:'Twinkle Perfume! '''All: Shining bright! Starlight Flair! All:'''Twinkle Magic Sticks! '''Cure Comet:Comet☆Twinkle Cure Star:'Star☆Twinkle '''Cure Milky:'Milky☆Twinkle 'Cure Soleil:'Soleil☆Twinkle 'Cure Selene:'Selene☆Twinkle '''All: The 5 Stars are ready to fly into the Sky! All:'Pretty Cure! Starlight Flair Blitz! English Dub '''Cure Comet:'Everyone Be Ready! 'All:'Activate the Twinkle Perfume! '''All: Pretty Cure Starlight Style! All:'Activate Magical Twinkle Wands! '''Cure Comet:'Comet☆Twinkle Power! '''Cure Star:Star☆Twinkle Power! Cure Milkia:'Milkia☆Twinkle Power! '''Cure Soleil:'Soleil☆Twinkle Power! 'Cure Selene:'Selene☆Twinkle Power! 'All:'Now, The 5 Stars all ready to fly away! 'All:'Pretty Cure! Starlight Style Blitz! Twinkle Convergence (5 Cure Attack) Starbright ⭐ Imagination (5 Cure Attack) 'Cure Comet:'Everyone! Prepare! 'All:'Twinkle Perfume! 'All:'Shining bright! Starlight Flair! 'Fuwa:'May everyone's thoughts become one ~fuwa! 'Cure Comet:'Shiny Twinkle Pen! 'Fuwa:'May your voices become one ~fuwa! 'Fuwa:'Shiny! 'All:'Twinkle! 'Fuwa:'Shiny! 'All:'Twinkle! 'All:'To the light of imagination! Let me become my ideal self! 'Fuwa:'Power of the stars, shine bright ~fuwa! 'All:'With our feelings as one! Pretty Cure! Starbright ⭐ Imagination! English Dub '''Cure Comet: All: All: Fantasia: Cure Comet: Fantasia: Fantasia: All: Fantasia: All: All: Fantasia: All: Trivia Comet Shower is a Play on Meteor Shower Cure Comet usually tells the Cures to Prepare when she's in a group attack Category:Attacks